


In Quiet Whispers

by StarCastFanFics



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCastFanFics/pseuds/StarCastFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laeanna Lavellan is a quiet elf mage who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.<br/>She is just terrified and wants to go home</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Quiet Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I HAVE NO BETA AND MY GRAMMER SUCKS!!!!  
> Smut will come later. rn shes underage but im making Cullen much younger in this hes mid 20s  
> Solas is a flirt but is just being a protective wolf man!  
> Cullen starts out as friend and turns into best boyfriend ever.  
> Lae is comfortable with Solas and i plan on having him teach her magic.  
> she will start talking in chapter 2 i promise.
> 
> Elven will be translated at the bottom!

Laeanna Lavellan ran up the cliff she was running to the white green light at the top that was in the shape of a women trying to get out. When she was engulfed in the light and dumped in front of soldiers before falling unconscious. Lae woke up, her hand throbbing. through hazed eyes she looked around blinking a few times trying to clear her vision. She then realized her hands were bound and there were swords pointed at her. Her hand pulsed in pain and she cringed but didn’t make a sound as the door swung open.

Cassandra and Leliana walk in. Cassandra walks around her “tell me why we shouldn’t kill you? The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended dead. Except for you.” Laeanna remained silent she was thinking really hard trying to remember what had happened. But… she couldnt remember anything except running and a women. She looked down confused trying to make since of it all. Cassandra grabbed her hand holding it up “explain this.” and Laeanna didn’t speak. Leliana noticed how she looked frightened by Cassandra and stepped up “can you tell us your name? Do you remember what happened?” Lae looked at her and just pleaded with her eyes. She couldn’t speak. Well, she could but she hasn’t in a long time. She barely makes any noise and she’s a mage so thats a thing. “Can you speak?” Leliana asked getting concerned. Lae nodded and shook her head “you can speak but are unable to clearly or have you been muted?” Lae nodded biting her lip.

Cassandra sighed “go to the forward camp Leliana i will take her to the rift” Cassandra undid Laes chains and helped her up. She sighed again “it will be easier to just show you what happened.” and lead Lae to leave out of the chantry.

As they ran to meet up at the forward camp the bridge they were crossing collapsed and demons started attacking. “Stay behind me!” Cassandra yelled as she charged at the monsters. Lae was terrified she needed to help Cassandra kill them but… the last time she used magic was the last time she spoke almost 4 years prior. Cassandra was fighting off the demons but she needed help. Lae grabbed the staff that had fallen nearby and swung it throwing a fireball at the demon causing it to disappear. She hadn’t practiced magic in so long and it was probably the mark on her hand but that was incredible and terrifying. Cassandra turned to her. “Drop your weapon now!” she raised her sword. Lae was about to. She didn't want to fight. She was so scared and she just wanted to go back to her home back to her clan!. “Wait.” she huffed sheathing her sword “i alone cannot protect you. You need to be able to defend yourself. Keep it.” Lae really didn't want to. She knew she had to but she didn't want to.

After another round of demons Lae and Cassandra ran into soldiers fighting demons near a big rift. After they fought and Lae tried to help. Solas grabbed her hand and sealed the rift using her hand. Lae looked at him terrified as he held her hand briefly. And she pulled it to her confused. He looked at her confused and worried he had hurt her. “In the time i spent studying the mark it didn't occur to me how young you are child. How old are you? 16? 17?” Solas pondered and Lae held her staff close holding her hands up showing she was 17. She would be 18 soon but not for another month or so. Solas was even more concerned now. _“Telsila esha’lin judala garas to ma la’var ar min amahn”_ Lae nodded tears in her eyes on the verge of falling. Cassandra grabbed her shoulder “it will be alright we will figure out what has happened.” Lae took some comfort in that.

After the introductions they finally made it to the forward camp and after a much less friendlier introduction with Chancellor Roderick they were headed to the giant rift Solas making small talk with Lae “Da’lon are you skilled with a staff? How much have you learned?” Lae kept her head down she pulled a small note pad and charcoal stick from her pocket and wrote telling him she knew nothing much more than fireballs and lightning. And how she didn't speak much and apologised for it. Solas smiled though behind the smile was fear for the child. “Alright once we seal the rift I will teach you what i can if you would like?” she smiled but shook her head and simply said no. no explanation why. Then Cassandra realised. “Do you have a name?” Lae nodded and wrote it simply ‘Laeanna Lavellan.’

after the short conversation they made it to more soldiers fighting and another rift. Solas kept an eye on Lae as she fought. She really had no skill with a staff. Solas kept close to her and helped protect her as she sealed the rift.

Once the rift was sealed Cullen ran up “good wor…. LAEANNA!?” he ran to her not realizing before that she was there. Cassandra looked confused. “Commander you know this child?” Cullen nodded “she is someone dear to me. We have known eachother for 12 years ever since i was a boy before i was a templar and she was 6. Good lord Lae what on earth are you doing here?” Lae hadn’t realised it was her Cullen in her arms until he spoke her nickname that she wrapped her arms around him hiding her face starting to shake and mouthed Cullen. A low noise coming from her throat as she cried.

After Lae calmed down they started travelling again and moved to seal the giant rift. Cullen and Solas both protecting her as the large pride demon attacked. “NOW SEAL THE RIFT!” Cassandra shouted and Lae raised her hand feeling the pull of the rift sealing it best she could. Before all went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Elven: do not worry child no harm will come to you while i am here  
> IM TRASH AND THIS LITERALLY CAME TO ME AFTER I WAS AT A FRIENDS HOUSE AND I WAS THINKING WHAT IF THE INQUISITOR COULDNT TALK MUCH!


End file.
